Love and Death
by Leila Data
Summary: Lord Beckett is finally successful in his attempts to marry Jacqueline. James Norrington is devastated as he loses the woman he loves to the cruel man, though Jacqueline does not plan to remain loyal to Beckett. But the entire affair is already doomed...AU Rise of Libertas
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story is based on the idea that Jacqueline did not risk her life to save the crew of the Black Pearl in Chapter 25 of Rise of Libertas. There are spoilers for RoL. Rated for safety.

O O O

"_We lost our chance for happiness a long time ago."_

"_You admit that we could be happy."_

"_Could _have _been. As I said, we lost our chance."_

O O O

**Chapter 1 **

"Why didn't I do something? Why didn't I stop it?" James Norrington paced anxiously, muttering to himself as though Jacqueline was not there. "She's dead. I watched her die and I did nothing!"

"James…"

"She's dead. I let her die…"

"James!"

"Elizabeth…" James suddenly cried out in pain as a hand forcefully impacted his face. "What the hell?" he exclaimed angrily as he rubbed his stinging cheek and stared at Jacqueline in surprise.

"Will you stop it?" Jacqueline asked, her eyes filled with tears. "Your darling Lizzie wasn't the only one who died, you know." She collapsed into a chair. "He was my only real friend…Ragetti was always there…and I didn't even try and save him…"

"I suggest you two stop mourning over dead criminals."

James glared coldly at the man who had just entered the room, but fell silent at Lord Beckett's suggestion. Jacqueline, however, did not remain silent. "How could you?" she hissed.

"They were criminals and deserved their fate."

"Then I should have died with them," Jacqueline said quietly. "I am like them." Beckett's eyes narrowed and he approached her, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him.

"No. You're much different then those bastards."

Jacqueline slapped him. James winced at the sound, rubbing his own cheek again. "I will _never _marry you," she hissed at Beckett as she stood. "Not after that."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that I did not as of yet kill your father." Jacqueline's eyes narrowed, clearly apprehensive of what Beckett was going to say next. "I suppose I could order his death…slow torture would be most fitting…unless you did marry me as you agreed." All the blood drained from Jacqueline's face. "But seeing as I do intend for you to fall in love with me again, I believe I will take another course." Beckett ran a finger tenderly down Jacqueline's neck. "I will let him live. Set him free and allow him to be reunited with his own filthy kind in Tortuga, or wherever else he wishes to go."

"In exchange for me marrying you?" Jacqueline said under her breath.

Beckett shook his head slowly. "No. I already have let him go."

James, who had been gazing at Jacqueline worriedly throughout the conversation, suddenly turned to Beckett, his eyes wide. "You _have_?" he exclaimed in shock.

Beckett smirked at James' reaction. "Yes. I have." He took a deep breath. "After all, it wouldn't do much in gaining the favor of my bride for me to have her father killed the night before the wedding."

"He's free?" Jacqueline breathed.

"As a bird."

"As a Sparrow should be," Jacqueline whispered, turning to look out the window.

Beckett turned her back to face him. "A Sparrow, yes—but not the future Lady Beckett."

James averted his eyes as Beckett gently kissed Jacqueline. Jacqueline neither returned it nor offered resistance, and when Beckett pulled back she said, "You promised. A ship and a crew."

"And a few months of freedom a year; I remember," Beckett confirmed, although he did not sound too happy that Jacqueline had not forgotten. "I do not plan on breaking that agreement, my love." Jacqueline crossed her arms across her chest and said nothing, catching James' eye before quickly turning her gaze out the window once more. "We should return home. You need your rest tonight, seeing as you'll get very little, if any, tomorrow," Beckett said with a smirk.

James' fists clenched and he struggled to keep from punching Beckett. Jacqueline flushed deeply and closed her eyes as though saying a brief prayer. When Jacqueline opened them, she locked onto James, and he found his cheeks darkening as he swore that he saw her eyes flicker to a place where she should not have been looking. But she turned away so quickly he believed that he must have imagined that brief look of lust.

However, those beliefs vanished quite quickly when, that night, someone managed to appear on the balcony outside his bedroom.

Jacqueline slipped inside before James could even walk to the glass window to open it. "Bloody hell," he muttered as she closed the window behind her and locked it. "What are you—?"

James had not been able to get the full question out of his mouth before he was cut off by Jacqueline, who had strode quickly over to him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. James pulled away, Jacqueline's arms still around his neck and his eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he gasped. "How did you get out of Beckett's manor?"

"I'm a Sparrow, James," Jacqueline said, kissing him much more gently. "I have my ways."

James swallowed hard as he surveyed the pirate. She was wearing only her chemise and a dressing gown. She had snuck out in that? He was distracted moments later when Jacqueline kissed him deeply again. James tried to keep hold of his senses—did she know what she was doing?

"Why are you here?" he gasped, his breath becoming very hard to find. His mind refused to follow what his body was already telling him.

"You can be a bloody idiot sometimes, can't you?" Jacqueline said with a slight smile.

James flushed. "But…Beckett…" His hands traveled along Jacqueline's curves of their own accord. "You said you were…"

"A virgin," Jacqueline breathed in his ear. "I never said I wasn't."

"You…you can't be…"

Jacqueline struck him. It was rather light and obviously only meant to keep him from finishing the comment he was about to make. "I'm not a whore." James said nothing as Jacqueline gently pushed him back towards the bed. "I'm not giving Cutler the satisfaction of being my first," she said, her eyes twinkling with desire. James' heart pounded furiously as stared at the woman he loved incredulously, causing Jacqueline to falter and pull back. "I'm sorry…I…you don't have—."

"Shut up," James said quietly, pulling Jacqueline toward him. Jacqueline's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before she closed them as James devoured her mouth. James pulled back enough to whisper, "I love you," before allowing his desire and passion to consume him…

O O O

James wished that he had not been invited to the wedding. All the higher ranking officers and other officials were invited and had to attend, but he would have given almost anything to not see Jacqueline take her vows to become Lady Beckett. The entire ceremony she never once looked at him. James should have expected this. She had acted on a whim out of desperation—last night probably meant nothing to her. He probably meant nothing to her…

But James had been foolish—last night had meant the world to him. There was no possible way for him to have remained detached from such an event. He loved her so fully, so passionately… James shifted awkwardly as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He planned to leave as early as was polite.

In fact, that was just what he was attempting to do when someone bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry—oh, Admiral!"

James failed to keep his face emotionless as he looked at Jacqueline. _Lady Beckett_ he firmly reminded himself. Jacque—_Lady Beckett_ curtsied slightly, reminding James of where he was as he bowed and took her hand. "Lady Beckett," he said quietly, bringing her hand to his lips, cherishing the feeling for the moments he had to touch her soft skin.

"Were you leaving?" she asked. James nodded, fearing that speaking would betray the flow of emotions running through his mind. "I am glad to have seen you once more, Admiral Norrington, before Cutler and I return to England."

"A pleasure to speak to you once more, Lady Beckett." James' tongue almost burned with the words. Lord Beckett did not deserve Jacqueline. "And I congratulate you on your marriage. I hope you'll be happy."

James bowed and turned away as quickly as he could, striding from the manor in which the ceremony and celebration had been held. Instead of heading home, he rode to the beach and walked along the edge of the ocean. He reached the exact spot where he had proposed to Jacqueline.

Unable to contain his anger and pain any longer, he let out a yell and collapsed onto the sand, tears flowing down his cheeks. He loved her, and all this time she was engaged to another man—a man who only wanted her as a trophy, a prize. And he had managed to win that prize; but Lord Beckett did not love his new wife half as much as James loved her.

Elizabeth was dead…Jacqueline was married to another man and would soon be on the other side of the world…what did James have left? His rank? That meant nothing to him. He had no one to live for.

So why should he continue living?

His hands did not even shake as he reached inside his jacket to withdraw his pistol. One little pull of the trigger and it would all be over. Jacqueline would never know—she was leaving for England that very night. Elizabeth was already gone, as was anyone else who would give a damn about him.

He wrapped his hand about the handle of the gun and withdrew it from his coat. Was it supposed to be this easy? Shouldn't he at least be afraid?

_Death is the only way out of this marriage_…

Oh, how right Jacqueline had been. James could not live knowing Jacqueline was in such a terrible union. But soon all the pain would be gone. He looked down at the weapon in his hands—the weapon that would free him.

James paused, confused as to what he was looking at. There was a piece of parchment wrapped around the weapon. But he had just put the gun in his jacket this morning, and no one had been near enough to do anything with it since…

Except Jacqueline.

When she had bumped into him, James had taken a few moments to realize what was happening. She was a Sparrow, after all…or had been one…perhaps…

James took the parchment and dropped the gun into the sand. He read the letter quickly, tears continuing to escape his eyes, but a smile slowly growing on his face. It was from Jacqueline. She had given him a probable time and place for a meeting. She had begun the letter with "My love" and ended it with "Your darling Jacqueline."

She loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Beckett was pleasantly surprised with how long it took for Jacqueline to begin hinting that she wished to go out to sea. Beckett had always been intent on allowing her to go—he did not wish to break his promise, and he knew that it would be a significant step closer in making Jacqueline fall in love with him. But when the time came where she demanded that she be allowed to leave, he was hesitant. She could easily run off and never return, and Beckett could not lose her, not after all it took to finally have her.

"Your ship will be prepared to leave within the month," he told her.

But Jacqueline did not accept this. "I've been here for ages—I need to sail on the sea now. I'm dying on this bloody land."

Beckett nodded, attempting to appear understanding. "I can try to have your ship and crew ready to sail in a week."

"Tomorrow," Jacqueline said coldly.

Beckett looked at her in amazement, also noting that she was becoming increasingly angry. He had been working to sustain such a delicate balance with her all these months, and he could not afford to upset it now. He sighed. "That is very short notice…I can attempt to persuade everything to be ready in four days."

"Two."

Beckett opened his mouth to argue but was reasonably sure that Jacqueline would not accept any longer. "Two days," he agreed.

Jacqueline grinned in such a way that made Beckett suspicious. Surely she was not planning on leaving him forever. _Better send someone loyal to me along, just in case…_

Beckett grew even more skeptical of his wife's intentions during their farewell "activities." She seemed distant, the way she had been for the first few weeks of their marriage. Lord Beckett had thought that she had been thinking of Admiral Norrington—he knew that the two had had some sort of affair aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and that she had clearly been infatuated with him. But all thought of Norrington seemed to have vanished as time passed.

And, of course, Lord Beckett was never wrong. She was not thinking of Norrington, though Beckett was planning on killing that bastard one day for laying his hands on Beckett's wife.

But then whom was she thinking about?

Beckett cursed himself for being so damn paranoid and then chuckled at his foolishness. As if anyone could think of anyone else while in bed with him. He smirked.

O O O

James sat at the back of the tavern. The journey had been a long one to this port, but he did not care. His crew was becoming rebellious and he knew it, which is why he was grateful that Jacqueline had been wise enough to choose a port town with an abundance of gambling, rum, and eager wenches.

He had been there for nearly two days with no sign of Jacqueline or her vessel. He had not received any sort of communication from her since her wedding—it was silly to presume that she even remembered him, really. James was becoming increasingly worried that she had forgotten, or that Lord Beckett was going back on his promise to her.

Lord Beckett…James would kill that man one day for laying his hands on the woman James loved.

James was beginning to get quite annoyed with all the women in this town. While he was glad that they were successfully distracting his crew, he wished that they would stop tempting him. He had had only one woman in his lifetime, and he planned to keep it that way—particularly since he discovered that he was the first man to have her.

_Bloody Lord Beckett…_ James thought, his hands clenched into fists.

James looked up as the door to the tavern opened, though he did not have to look to know who had just entered. He could feel her presence.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. He was so happy to see her, but did not wish to draw any attention to himself. His eyes remained closed, but he could feel her approach.

"Admiral Norrington?" James smiled softly at the sound of the voice as he opened his eyes.

Jacqueline was grinning at him, leaning across the table he was sitting at. His eyes swept over her body. She was in less than ladylike clothing, with a button shirt that was partially unbuttoned and revealed a great deal of her cleavage. "I have a proposition for you," she said with a wink.

James did not have to be asked twice to set down his rum and head upstairs to a private room with her. For that night, she was his.

Or perhaps, more accurately, he was hers.

The sun was rising. James watched the light of the room steadily increase as he traced Jacqueline's body tenderly with his finger. She was fast asleep; James had not slept a wink. After the two had managed to wear each other out the night before, Jacqueline had fallen asleep while curled up contently in James' arms. James had lie awake for some time before realizing that it was pointless to even attempt to sleep. He did not want to miss any time with Jacqueline, even if she was unconscious.

But more than that, he was preoccupied. His relationship with Jacqueline had been built upon their talks and the time they spent together. But they had spoken little and had no time together for many months. Had their relationship changed? Did she still feel the same as she had when she had written the letter that had kept James from ending his own life?

And how long would it be before he could see her again? And what about Jacqueline? How was her marriage? Was she in a living hell? Could James rescue her?

"What are you thinking about?" James jumped a little when Jacqueline spoke. She grinned and stretched before resting her head on one hand to prop herself up. "What's on your mind?"

"This isn't what I wanted…" James muttered. Jacqueline's face fell noticeably and James hurriedly altered his statement. "No, no that's not what I meant, I mean—this life isn't how I wanted it. You shouldn't be married to Lord Beckett, you should be…" He had been about to say "married to me" when he abruptly realized that marriage was not what Jacqueline wanted. "You should be free." James sighed and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't have to answer to him or sneak behind his back to do what you want."

Jacqueline sat up and kissed him before laying her head on his chest. "I know. I most certainly don't want to be married to Cutler either. I had little choice." She looked up at him. "Something else is bothering you."

James coughed and shifted a little uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

Jacqueline sighed, her breath tickling his chest. "Come on, James. I'm here to listen. Talk to me." When James said nothing, she added, "And I do so love the sound of your voice." She smirked slightly, so James was not entirely certain of her sincerity of that statement, but decided to answer anyway, as awkward as his response would be.

"I…well…" He coughed again. "You've been with Lord Beckett for a long time, and he is…experienced…" Jacqueline's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm just worried…how do…how do I compare?" Jacqueline bit back a grin as she considered him. James closed his eyes. "Stupid question, I'm likely bloody awful…"

His eyes flew open as Jacqueline suddenly rolled on top of him, straddling him and kissing him passionately. He moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly about her and held her close to him, their kiss deepening.

Jacqueline suddenly pulled away. "You're better."

"I'm just different," James muttered disbelievingly.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "You asked, I answered." She kissed him gently. "I enjoy you much more," she said with a grin. "Anyway, how would you 'know' that he was better unless you…" Jacqueline's face suddenly contorted into an evil grin. "Oh, God," she said with a laugh.

James stared at her blankly for a moment before the dreadful image of him and Lord Beckett in a bed suddenly surfaced. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed loudly. "What the hell…no…why—?" Jacqueline was still snickering at him. "Stop thinking about it." Jacqueline tried to appear innocent, but failed as she smirked at him again.

"I'm sorry…" she said with a giggle.

"I really don't want that image in your mind, Jacqueline." _Nor mine_ James thought with disgust.

James gasped as Jacqueline unexpectedly lowered her head to kiss him. Her eyes fluttered as she gazed lustfully at him. "Then distract me," she whispered, a smirk tugging at her lips.

James was happy to oblige as he pressed his lips to her ear and then down her neck. "I love you, Jacqueline."

"I know," she answered quietly, a soft moan escaping her lips as James continued to brush his lips over her body. "I know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Jacqueline sighed contently as she lie awake in bed. She looked over at her sleeping lover and traced his facial features affectionately. No other man would travel this much for merely a few days and nights with her, nor take as many risks as James did to do so. He really must love her.

After their first tryst, Jacqueline had believed herself entirely selfish. But they had spent much more time speaking during their second rendezvous, and Jacqueline had discovered that the letter she had left telling James when and where to meet her had been the only thing that kept him from ending his own life.

Jacqueline moved closer to James, wrapping an arm almost protectively around him. What if she hadn't managed to get that note into his jacket? She shuddered as she held James close to her. She could not bear living without him. Though she had yet to actually tell him, she was sure that James already knew that she loved him. She had been without a heart for so long she was not certain how to express the feelings she had for him. But she did know that her life would feel worthless without him—just as he had felt his life was worthless without her.

If only she had not been trapped by Beckett's plans. If only she had managed to escape the chairman of the East India Company. Then she and James would not have to sneak around in order to see each other.

But would it even work? Jacqueline, a Sparrow, a pirate, and James, an Admiral, an officer of the Royal Navy? They were from two so completely different worlds. Perhaps it was better this way. A true relationship between the two could never work.

Jacqueline looked at the tattoo on her arm and gently traced the chains. _It could never have worked._ There was so much James did not know about her…

"What are you thinking about?"

Jacqueline looked sharply at James in surprise. James smiled softly, his eyes twinkling. She loved his smile and those gorgeous green eyes… "Just thinking about how wonderful a man you are."

James chuckled and kissed her. "As flattering as that would be, what are you really thinking about?"

"I thought _I_ was the mind reader," Jacqueline said with a wink.

James grinned. "I'm learning," he said, drawing designs on Jacqueline's body with his finger. His hand made its way to the tattoo on her arm. Jacqueline shivered at his touch and bit her lip. James' brow furrowed with concern. "What is this, Jacqueline?"

"A tattoo," Jacqueline answered with a forced smile. "You can see that, I'm sure."

James continued to trace the tattoo. "But why chains?"

Jacqueline winced. She had hidden the tattoo from him as long as she could—obviously it was impossible to hide such a mark whilst wearing nothing… "I thought you wanted to know what I was thinking about."

James' eyes narrowed as she avoided the question about the tattoo. Oh, if he only knew who she really was… "I was just thinking about us," Jacqueline said, cuddling James under the sheets. "Nothing mysterious, right?" she said as James held her tighter to his chest.

Biting his lip, James looked away. "No. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us as well."

Jacqueline did not like his tone and prepared for the worst. It was only a matter of time before he, too, realized that it could not work out between them and chose to end their relationship. Oh, but how she wished he wouldn't.

"A few days a year is…better than none," James said. He gulped before he continued, "But it's hardly any time at all—and my crew is becoming suspicious of my habit of rendezvousing with a pirate vessel once a year." Jacqueline closed her eyes and buried her head in James' chest. He was going to suggest that they stopped meeting. "And so, I thought that perhaps…perhaps it was time for Peter to come back."

Jacqueline looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. James' lips tugged into a nervous grin as he reached a hand under his pillow and pulled out a black bandana. "You…" Jacqueline shook her head in disbelief. "Join my crew?" she finally managed to say.

"If you'll have me."

Jacqueline grinned. "I'll never turn down having you."

James flushed, tossing the bandana aside and suddenly pinning Jacqueline to the bed. Jacqueline giggled as James kissed her slowly. She bit her lip and stared up at him adoringly as he smiled down at her. "But you have a life," she breathed.

"It's worthless without you," James said with a small shake of his head.

"You're an Admiral!"

James smirked. "Not anymore. I'm a pirate serving under the infamous Robin Sparrow."

"So you've already risen to being a member of the crew?" Jacqueline commented, arching an eyebrow. James appeared confused, and Jacqueline smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of you being my personal whore."

James chuckled. "I could live with that." He leaned down to kiss her again, but Jacqueline put her hand to his lips. "You realize that we would still only be together for a few months at a time. And with you aboard the ship permanently…Cutler might find out."

"He knows nothing of Peter, as I recall," James said. "And a few months in heaven with you are most certainly worth the risk."

"Life as a pirate isn't exactly heaven, James."

James kissed his love deeply, sending shivers through Jacqueline's body as he touched her. "Are you certain?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her ear.

"I don't know…I need more information," Jacqueline said, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around James and brought him closer to kiss her again. "Much more." James smiled against her lips and she giggled.

O O O

Lord Beckett nearly shot the man who had given him the news. "A lover?" he said incredulously.

"I believe so, sir," the man said timidly. "Some man named Peter. Captain Sparrow claims that he's 'a friend,' but he stays in her room every night. No one in the crew has any doubt as to the nature of their relationship. She left him in charge when she left. She trusts him."

"Damn," Beckett breathed. It was not even just some whore—Beckett could have accepted that—but a _lover_? Someone that she was so close to she would trust him to be in charge of her vessel? That could not be allowed. "Thank you for your information."

The man nodded to him and left Beckett to contemplate his options. How would his wife be punished for this? Killing this "Peter" would likely be the best way. Better yet, Beckett should kill the man himself in Jacqueline's presence. She was his. He had thought that she had finally accepted that fact. Apparently he had been incorrect in that assumption.

His wife's vessel and crew had already gone off with Peter in charge. It would take too many resources to go out now and bring them back. In a less than a year, the ship would be back to pick up their Captain again. Then Beckett would strike.

_No…_ He thought for a moment. _Let them think they're getting away with it. Then you strike._ A year from now, Jacqueline's lover would be dead, and Beckett was going to ensure that his wife was there to see Peter's death so she would never dream of defying him again. _Foolish girl_.

Lord Beckett hid the fact that he knew about Jacqueline's lover very well—she obviously did not have any idea that her next rendezvous with Peter would be her last. Beckett noticed a distinct change in his wife. Apparently having Peter did wonders for her general mood. Beckett liked to think that it was himself who caused this change. However, reality struck every time he and his wife made love. Jacqueline was beginning to clearly be thinking of something else.

_Honestly, attempting to be on top, how obvious can she be…_

Upon kissing Jacqueline goodbye before she became Captain Sparrow once again, Beckett felt the urge to suddenly order that she did not go. He bit back a sigh as he watched her leave. He shouldn't let her do this again…but the greater impact would be afterwards. After all this, she would be his. He would forbid that she from ever leaving again, and she would likely not dare to argue with him. Beckett already had a plan prepared, down to much of what he would say to Peter.

Now he just had to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

James had never been happier in all his life. Of course, he felt this way every morning that he awoke next to Jacqueline; but that did not lessen the emotion. Though being a pirate was once against his nature, he had taken to it beautifully, unlike the disaster of when he had lost his commission.

The crew listened to him, because they knew of his extremely close relationship to their Captain. They wouldn't dare disregard orders. The time when Jacqueline was away, he merely spent his free hours looking forward to seeing her again. And seeing her again was so wonderful…

Jacqueline was a goddess. _Though not literally_ he often thought with a slight chuckle. But she might as well have been. Simply being within the same room with her energized him, not to mention how he felt when they were much closer than that…

Sighing, James rolled over and studied Jacqueline's sleeping form. He ran a finger along her body before he leaned over to kiss Jacqueline's bare shoulder and then her neck. Jacqueline moaned and her eyes fluttered as she turned toward him and met his lips with hers. "Mmm…morning," she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, my love," James said, kissing her deeply.

Jacqueline groaned and pulled James closer, kissing him fervently as she ran a hand through his dark hair. James closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss as he moved on top of her.

The spell was suddenly broken as Jacqueline turned away. "Damn," she breathed. James quickly moved off of her, his cheeks darkening. "It's not you," Jacqueline said with an amused grin. The grin faded almost instantly. "I just remembered that we'll be reaching port today…" She propped herself up on her elbows. "Nothing like going home to Cutler to ruin a mood."

Jacqueline sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was about to stand when James trapped her by placing a hand on each side of the bed and standing before her. "I'm going to free you, Jacqueline." She stared at him in surprise. "I swear it. I will kill Lord Beckett, and you will be free."

"Oh, James…" Jacqueline said with a sad smile and shake of her head.

"I will. One day I will." James pressed his lips to her forehead. "I can't bear to see you living like this." Jacqueline smiled weakly as James kissed her again. "For now, just forget about him."

As she deepened the kiss, Jacqueline ran her fingers along James' chest, causing his skin to tingle. She pulled away slightly. "I already have."

O O O

Lord Beckett tried to keep himself from smiling as his wife's lover was brought in. "Ah, Peter, is it?" he said pleasantly as a pirate was shoved into his office. The man said nothing.

As Beckett looked the man over, he was momentarily offended. The man was tall—very tall. It almost seemed like a direct insult for Jacqueline to have been with _him_. He probably was not even good-looking. Beckett was unable to tell, given that the man's facial features were covered by a strange mask, but if he was hiding his face he was likely not very handsome. "A drink?" Beckett offered. He was not surprised when Peter turned it down.

"Why am I here?" Peter asked, his voice slightly distorted by the cloth. Beckett's brow furrowed. That voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"To talk about a mutual acquaintance," Beckett replied smoothly. _And for me to kill you._

"I have many acquaintances, sir, but none in your level of society, I'm sure."

Beckett arched an eyebrow. A polite pirate who knew his place. That was a new one. "Oh, but we do." Beckett poured himself a glass of wine. "I believe that you serve the pirate Captain Robin Sparrow?"

The man shifted his weight ever so slightly. The movement was so small it almost went unnoticed—almost. "I do. Do you know her?"

Chuckling, Beckett said, "You could say that." He drank a sip of wine. "We are quite close, actually." Peter said nothing. "As are you and she, I gather."

"We're old friends, yes."

"'Old friends,'" Beckett repeated disbelievingly. "And how long have you known Captain Sparrow?"

"About a decade, I believe."

"Ah…and you've been her whore this entire time?" Beckett commented. He knew that certainly was not true, given that he had never seen this "Peter" before, but he was aiming to get a reaction.

And he did.

"I'm not her whore!" Peter exclaimed in shock. "We're—it's not like that."

"Of course not," Beckett said, sipping his wine. "You're her lover." The part of the man's face that Beckett could see paled. "Are you aware of her relationship with me?"

"Her, with…what?"

"Forgive me. Lieutenant!" The door to his office opened. "I'll see her now, if you would please show her in."

Any doubt that Peter was Jacqueline's lover vanished from Beckett's mind as he saw way the man's visible eye widened as Jacqueline walked into the room—though that was nothing compared to the clear look of horror on Jacqueline's face.

"Peter!" she exclaimed. "What are—?" She turned to Beckett, her eyes calculating. "You are not supposed to meddle in the affairs of my crew! You'll kindly let this man go on his way."

"Not until I'm through with him," Beckett said coldly. "Do you deny letting him have you?"

"Cutler!" Jacqueline exclaimed. She gasped as Beckett roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look directly at him.

"Deny it," he snarled, his eyes boring into hers. She swallowed hard, looking from one eye to the other, and she seemed to suddenly realize that she could not lie without him knowing. She turned her eyes away and said nothing. "I thought so," Beckett spat. A brief scream of shock escaped Jacqueline's mouth as Beckett struck her.

"Don't touch her!"

Beckett turned to Peter, his eyebrows raised. "And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do with my wife?" Beckett raised his hand and made to strike Jacqueline again, although he stopped just short of actually hitting her. He smirked as Jacqueline winced at the motion. "You're mine, Jacqueline," he said in a deathly low voice. "You should already know that."

Turning his glare back toward Peter, Beckett drew and cocked his pistol, aiming it at Peter's heart. The pirate inhaled sharply, his revealed eye widening in fear. "Go ahead," Beckett heard Jacqueline hiss. Confused, he turned to her and found himself staring into the barrel of a gun. "But know what the consequence will be."

Beckett looked from the weapon in his face to Jacqueline's eyes. "Oh, Jackie…" He chuckled. "You wouldn't be so foolish." Jacqueline said nothing, her eyes hard and cold as she glared at him, still holding the gun to his head.

"Let him go, Cutler."

"I can't allow him to get away with touching you," Beckett said coldly, keeping his weapon trained on Peter. He wished Jacqueline had not complicated things by drawing a gun on him. "You will understand me not allowing you the same freedoms I granted you before."

"What?" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Did you really believe I would allow you to get away with such…activities?"

"I'm not your wife for those few months—I can do whatever I please."

Beckett was about to snap back when he realized that was the second time someone had referred to Jacqueline at Beckett's wife. Beckett glanced at Peter, who had not reacted to the news either time, despite the fact that Peter had seemed to be unaware of their relationship before Jacqueline entered the room.

Which meant that he _had_ known…he had merely feigned ignorance. But Jacqueline had strictly agreed with Beckett that she would tell no one of their relationship while she was a privateer, for obvious reasons.

So Peter was someone who had known about Jacqueline's marriage to Lord Beckett without being told…

He was likely from the Caribbean and had heard of their marriage.

Or seen it.

Beckett's blood thundered in his ears. That was why he knew Peter's voice. That was why Jacqueline was so protective of him.

His name was not Peter.

"Your mask," Beckett said, trying to keep his voice even. "Why do you wear it?"

Peter seemed surprised and flustered by the question. "He was wounded in a fight," Jacqueline answered for him. "The scars never really healed."

Beckett nodded slowly. "Does he also wear the mask in bed?" Jacqueline flushed angrily. "Remove it," he ordered.

For a minute, no one spoke.

"Did you hear me, Peter?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett…but…"

Beckett's finger twitched; he was itching to pull the trigger. He knew that voice. Jacqueline stepped closer to Beckett, the gun now only inches away from his ear. "He doesn't have to show you his scars."

"Remove your mask, Peter," Beckett said in a deathly low voice. The man nervously eyed the gun aimed at him and then glanced at Jacqueline. "Remove the mask _now_."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have something to hide?" Beckett asked when James did not remove his mask. Jacqueline made eye contact with James, but she had no idea what he should do. This could not be happening. She had been so selfish…if James died because of this…

James slowly lifted his hands to the cloth that concealed his identity.

_He's going to die…Cutler's going to kill him and it will be all my fault…_

But Beckett had not killed James before, even when he believed that they were having an affair. He had threatened James' life, but he had not taken it. Perhaps he would show the slightest bit of mercy and let him go.

Jacqueline bit her lip. James' life would come at a great price—probably her freedom. She could not give up the little freedom she had. But she also could not give up James.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

"Why are you hesitating?" Beckett asked, breaking into Jacqueline's thoughts. "Remove the mask…_Admiral_."

_Merde…_

Panic tightened Jacqueline's chest to the point where she could hardly breathe. He knew. He knew that Peter was really James.

A flicker of hope suddenly dared to rise in Jacqueline's heart. If Beckett already knew who Peter really was and had not killed him yet, then perhaps he wouldn't.

James, seeing no reason to keep the bandana over his face, slowly removed it and held it tightly in his fist. The cloth trembled, almost as though it was caught in a breeze. _He's shaking_, Jacqueline realized. James knew he was going to die.

_No, he can't die._

Jacqueline's finger tensed on the trigger of her gun. She could kill Beckett right now. But they were in his office, with soldiers and guards everywhere surrounding. If a gun went off in here, many would come running to see what had happened. And if they found anyone besides James, the pirate, dead…there was almost no chance of James and Jacqueline making it out unscathed.

"So you traveled all the way from the Caribbean to have an affair with my wife." Beckett chuckled darkly. "Having an affair with a pirate…that seems rather unlike you, Admiral. Or perhaps the title no longer applies," he said as his eyes looked over the pirate James had become.

_For me_, Jacqueline thought. James had given up everything for her; and he was about to die for it.

"You gave up your life for her? For a woman?" Beckett remarked with a laugh. "No woman is worth that." Jacqueline's eyes narrowed.

"Jacqueline is," James said quietly. "If you're too much a fool to see that, than you don't deserve her."

Beckett's eyes flashed dangerously. "Jacqueline is…an exception. But you don't know who you're dealing with, Norrington. You don't know who she is. I do." Beckett took a sudden step towards James, and Jacqueline inhaled sharply. "Never call me a fool again."

"Who she is?" James repeated, his voice slightly shaky as he nervously eyed the weapon that was aimed at him. "Jacqueline Robin Sparrow, the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow." James paused and looked at Jacqueline, his green eyes glistening. "And the most beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever met."

Jacqueline's eyes filled with tears. James not only knew he was going to die—he was preparing for it, making sure he said everything while he still could.

"And I love her with all my heart," he added quietly, gazing steadily at Jacqueline.

Beckett growled softly. "I suppose I can't blame you on that account. In fact, I can't really blame you for any of this." He turned and glared at Jacqueline. "Remember that this is all your fault. Your mistakes."

_Mon Dieu, he's going to kill him…he's about to kill him…_

"Don't," Jacqueline said quietly. Beckett scoffed and prepared to fire his weapon. James swallowed hard, focusing his gaze on Jacqueline. "Please…" Beckett turned to her with an arched eyebrow as Jacqueline lowered her gun and set it down on the nearby desk, leaving herself defenseless. "Please."

Beckett smirked as he turned back to James.

Jacqueline nearly screamed in horror as Beckett pulled the trigger, but she was unable to find her voice.

James fell backwards and leaned against the wall, gripping his shoulder and clenching his teeth in pain as blood covered his hand. But he wasn't dead. It had not been a fatal shot.

"You will stay with me. Always," Beckett said to Jacqueline. "No more pirate adventures or trysts with the Admiral." Jacqueline looked at James and nodded as a tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. A slow grin spread across Beckett's face. "So you understand now?" Jacqueline said nothing. Beckett suddenly struck her, and she cried out in pain. James took a step forward, but Beckett quickly raised the gun to him again. "Don't even think about it, Norrington." James appeared murderous, but he remained still and silent. He turned back to Jacqueline. "Well?"

Jacqueline closed her eyes. "Yes. I do understand." Beckett arched an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "I'm yours," she breathed, another tear escaping her eye as she felt all chance for freedom escaping her.

"Very good."

Jacqueline found that she could not keep her mouth shut. "You used to want me to love you."

"I know. But I didn't really believe you ever would," Beckett said as he put his pistol back in his jacket. "That's why I never released your father," he said with a smirk.

Jacqueline's heart stopped. "_What?_" Hatred began to overtake her fear.

Beckett grabbed Jacqueline tightly by the arm and made to leave the office with her. "You never realized? Funny…" Beckett paused near the door. Jacqueline turned back to see James standing by the desk, appearing horrified. "We do have one little problem." He sighed. "No one was to know that Captain Robin Sparrow and Lady Jacqueline Beckett were one and the same."

He moved so quickly Jacqueline had no time to react as Beckett whirled around, shoving Jacqueline to the ground and drawing his pistol.

"But I can take care of that."

Jacqueline screamed as Beckett fired the gun.

Jacqueline was shaking almost uncontrollably as she tried to crawl over to James. A bloodstain was growing around his heart. He had slid to the ground and was now motionless, leaning against the wall.

_Oh, my God…this isn't happening…_

"James?" Jacqueline said quietly, brushing some hair from his face. "James, can you hear me?"

She was surprised when he took her hand in his. "I love you, Jacqueline," he breathed.

Jacqueline jumped when she heard another gunshot.

She half-expected for the world to fade around her, but she was apparently not the one who had been shot. She was afraid to turn around, instead staring deeply into James' eyes and praying the light did not leave them. They suddenly twinkled, and Jacqueline realized that James was smiling.

Jacqueline looked down and saw that his other hand was wrapped around a gun—the one she had placed on the desk when surrendering to Beckett. She could not help but glance behind her.

Beckett had fallen back against the door, his eyes rolled back and a bullet wound through the head. Jacqueline turned back to James in shock. "I promised I would kill him," James reminded her. "And now you're free." He grimaced, holding a hand to his chest in pain. "You're free," he repeated quietly.

"James…"

"I love you," James interrupted. "Don't forget that—or me."

Jacqueline shook her head, tears now flooding down her cheeks. "I could never forget you." She leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his. She took a deep breath. "I love you, James."

He smiled softly for a moment before his hand fell from hers and life left his eyes.

"No," Jacqueline gasped. "No! James!" She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "James…"

She heard the door open behind her and some people entering the office. "Lord Beckett? My God, he's dead!" Jacqueline's hand made its way to the gun in James' hand.

"Lady Beckett?"

"I am _not _Lady Beckett!" she hissed, turning and shooting the first man she saw. The other man stared at the body of his dead comrade for a brief moment before hiding behind some furniture.

"Help! She's armed!"

_Call for all the help you want_, Jacqueline thought. _I won't be here_.

She stood and looked out the window. She could just barely see the sea from here. That was her home. That was where she belonged.

Except that she now had no one to share it with. Her only real friend, Ragetti, had died years ago on the gallows. Her father was gone, probably killed ages before while she thought him to be free. She didn't even have Lord Beckett. She had no one.

Jacqueline fell to her knees next to James' body. "James…" she breathed, gazing at him lovingly through her tears. She wrapped her hand around his tightly. She had once wondered what her life would be like without him.

He had only been gone a minute, and life was already more than she could bear.

She had no one. Everyone she had ever dared love was gone. Love and death—they were paired in her mind. And she loved James with all her heart.

_Thus death will come soon…_

"Drop your weapon!" someone shouted from behind her. She kept her grip firm around the handle of the gun and she dropped her head back to look up at the ceiling and beyond to the sky and the heavens…

"You've won," she announced quietly, holding on tightly to James' hand as she lifted the gun and held it under her chin. She closed her eyes, smiling vaguely as she thought of James holding her hand for eternity…

_I love you, James…_

She pulled the trigger.


End file.
